


Monstruo (s)

by FireLadyLordAzula



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Charles pondering, Forbidden Love, I don't know, Implied Sexual Content, Inner Dialogue, Love/Hate, M/M, Old Married Couple, One Shot, Short One Shot, kinda it?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireLadyLordAzula/pseuds/FireLadyLordAzula
Summary: Dormir con un monstruo no debería ser fácil, pero Charles lo hace de todos modos.Escrito para #CherikWeek2019
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 1





	Monstruo (s)

Dormir con un monstruo sonaba difícil, tortuoso. Sonaba trágico. Y debería serlo.

Pero cada vez que Magneto llegaba a su casa y se quitaba el casco y la capa para pasar a ser Erik Lenhsherr, Charles no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera abrir sus brazos para recibirlo, sonriendo desde su corazón hacia el hombre.

Al principio había sido pura tensión sexual en potencia, demasiados desesperados el uno por el otro. El calor demasiado insoportable. Allí no había cabida para los X-Men o la Hermandad. Eran solo Charles y Erik respondiendo a sus instintos más primarios, las necesidades que los atormentaban. Pero con el paso de los meses Erik simplemente atravesaría la Mansión Xavier para llegar a la habitación del profesor y se acostaría a su lado, pasando un brazo alrededor del cuerpo del telépata para mantenerlo cerca toda la noche, el cansancio drenándose en cuanto más pasan el tiempo juntos.

Era un secreto que ni los más allegados a los archienemigos (¿Amigos? ¿Amantes?) conocían. Quizás podrían sospecharlo, después de todo Charles y Erik siempre encontrarían una razón para no asesinar al otro, una sonrisa en medio de una batalla, una insinuación que nada tenía que ver allí. Pequeños indicios de algo más grande. Charles se aseguró desde el principio de que Jean Grey ni ningún telépata tuviera acceso a la información.  
Fue una rutina que se forjó con el tiempo, convirtiéndose en parte de la vida de ambos hombres. No importaba cuántas veces trataran de matarse, o cuánto profesaban su aversión por el otro en el día, por las noches siempre lograban reencontrarse. Sus almas atormentadas encontrando descanso al reposar juntos.

A veces se besaban por horas, demasiado rotos para concentrarse en otra cosa que en sus cuerpos. A veces solo se quedaban en silencio, cuando las pérdidas y la culpabilidad rondaban sus corazones. En otras ocasiones, hablaban sin parar, incluso podrían disfrutar de una partida de ajedrez. Pese a sus orgullos, alguno de los dos siempre se disculparía por las pérdidas del otro (Charles no toleraba la muerte y Erik detestaba tener que asesinar hermanos mutantes), y se consolarían a su manera.

Quizás Magneto era un monstruo, despiadado y frío, pero Erik era cálido, apasionado, siempre con una respuesta inteligente para los argumentos de Charles. Un cuerpo caliente del que Charles nunca dudó al momento de aferrarse.

Si bien nunca podrían estar de acuerdo sobre cómo hacer las cosas, sus objetivos no eran muy distintos ni ellos lo eran uno del otro.

Así que no, para Charles dormir con un monstruo no era significativo ni le quitaba horas de sueño ni mucho menos le producía cargos de consciencia. De hecho, el no sentir ninguna clase de arrepentimiento le enfermaba las primeras veces. Resultaba difícil lo fácil que era estar con alguien como Erik, cuando horas antes estaba tratando de matar a sus estudiantes. Un hombre que no dudaría en matar al que se atraviese en su camino. Las manos de Erik estaban llenas de sangre, ¿pero acaso las de Charles no lo estaban también?

Y bueno, después de tanto tiempo, cuando las canas ya comienzan a teñir los cabellos de ambos hombres, Charles llega a la conclusión de que quizás no puede afectarle dormir con un monstruo, porque él lo es también.

No es como si le interesara realmente buscarle una razón a su relación.


End file.
